User talk:Dhuzy
Welcome Hi, welcome to EarthBound Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of enemies in EarthBound page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Exdeath64 (Talk) 20:30, February 18, 2010 That page ...is List of enemies in EarthBound. You can see all the pages you have edited in your Contributions. --'Ulti'[[User talk: Ultimateria|'materia']] 22:52, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it's kind of a ghost town here. The page of enemies is for navigating to the other pages, but the individual pages are supposed to have the most information on enemies. I honestly don't know why there are stats on the list of enemies. --'Ulti'[[User talk: Ultimateria|'materia']] 23:05, February 22, 2010 (UTC) OHH, I see. The stats are actually kinda useful, but the important thing is, on the list of enemies there are links to pages that don't exist. Maybe we should make some new enemy pages? Dhuzy 01:25, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::That's the ghost town part. If we had more editors, we would have a lot less red links. Feel free to make all the pages you want. Evil Eye is a good example. --'Ulti'[[User talk: Ultimateria|'materia']] 16:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. So can I remove some red links? Dhuzy 01:57, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well, they don't need to be removed per se, since they tell us which pages need to be created. --'Ulti'[[User talk: Ultimateria|'materia']] 22:42, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, I tried to do that, but I need more experience creating tables, so I think I'll just chill for now. Dhuzy 01:15, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I think there was something wrong with the high class ufo section on the list of enemies in earthbound: the pp for it read "OVER 9000." Though I'm not sure how pp that enemy has, I'm pretty sure it's not over 9000. I changed it back to what was there originally: 72 Dhuzy 20:03, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Dhuzy 21:37, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I see what you mean by the little # of editors: I decided to look around for some editors and only found around 5! Dhuzy 19:34, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I noticed that there's a page called "Club Stoic" and a page called "Stoic Club." They both tell the same things. What should we do? Dhuzy 18:48, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Unruly and Unregistered: Do you HAVE to MONITOR EVERYTHING?!?!?! Unbelievable. As I would say to someone writing in my diary. Dude, you just can't be rude to anyone's USER PAGE without asking. I understand that you want to help with this wiki, but don't abuse your power! as Electrocity's motto, "DON'T let THE POWER go to YOUR HEAD!" Seriously man, it's gigyas-dammit plain rude. You shoulda coulda woulda sent me a message before you edit my user page! It is great to have a contributor like you, over the past two weeks, you edit.... ....LIKE MAD!!!! WHOA DUDE, THAT'S EPIC!!!! But still man, DO NOT edit anyone's user page, as long as you got the permission of that person. Seriously man, as the saying goes, "DON'T let THE POWER go to YOUR HEAD!" Good luck, dude! ^_^ MMM.... ASSISTIVE!!!! MARXGIYGAS, OUT!!!! --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma| γ''']] 10:53, March 2, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'll remember that. Thanks for the advice. But seriously, do you have to use so many capital letters? 21:13, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Whoops, forgot to sign in. That unregistered contributor was me. Sorry. Dhuzy 21:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, so thanks again. By the way, can you tell me how you got your name? Dhuzy 21:17, March 2, 2010 (UTC) OK, I take that back. (I read the part about your name on your user page.) Dhuzy 22:02, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Ancient Codex: my origins? Well, to put it simply, you shoulda read through my entire user page. Yup, you should read this in my trivia. Anyways, what's wrong with a 16-year old Filipino who plays basketball, resides in Southeast Asia and is right-handed anyway? ?_? --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| '''Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma| γ']] 09:53, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Um, I don't see how a 16-year-old Philipino has anything to do with this. Dhuzy 21:06, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Dude, it's "'F"ilipino, not "Phil"ipino. And I'm referring to myself, btw. --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma| γ']] 13:32, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see. I keep forgetting how to spell some words for some reason. Dhuzy 20:29, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Dhuzy 20:37, March 4, 2010 (UTC) 800 Articles! Yay! Yahoo, EarthBound Wiki has 800 articles. Shouldn't we put it on the "updates" section on the Main Page? I'm not sure if I'm allowed to do it, and each time I look try to edit it, it's in the the old wiki editing version and in HTML (I can't read HTML). I can't find the right section either. Why is it so confusing anyway? Please answer the question at the top. Dhuzy 02:33, March 24, 2010 (UTC) 800 Articles?! What a milestone! You know what, I agree with you. I hope that 799th or 800th article is a scam. But anyways, congredulates on the '''S'uper-'U'''ltra-'''M'ambo-'''Tango-'F'''oxtrot '''E'diting A'rts!!!! Great job, man! (>^o^)> <(^o^<) P.S. Why not create the ''recent news template for these milestones..... Oh yeah, I also missed that featured users section too. Thanking dudes / dudettes by the sidelines! --[[User: Marxgiygas gamma| '''Marxgiygas]] [[User Talk:Marxgiygas gamma| γ]] 11:18, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Another Reason To Celebrate Another thing I've noticed these days is the number of new editors we've been getting. Some people just made a few edits and was never heard from again, but still, that's better than nothing. Also there are new editors who seem to be here to stay for while, which is nice. Of course this good news is balanced out by the EB 5, 6, and 7 stupid spam we've been getting recently, but at least there are some good news, right? Dhuzy 20:11, March 25, 2010 (UTC)